Falco meets Sonic
by Acid Fish
Summary: after Eggman makes a mistake, he brings Falco to his world through space warps, what could possibly happen because of this.  Rated T for blood and small amounts of language.
1. Chapter 1: Falco Arrives

None of the characters in this are mine.

Chapter 1: Falco arrives

Eggman sat in his chair, smug as ever. With one flick of a switch he could summon a dimensional rift, calling or sending someone here or back over. He found one universe and planned to take it over. Sonic was standing in Eggman's way, he wasn't about to let him get to the machine.

"You'll never operate this machine Eggman, just give up!" Sonic said with a smile on his face, Eggman replied," Your too late Sonic, the machine is set, I just have to hit a button and it activates, you can't stop my plans you pesky hedgehog!"

Eggman reveals a hidden switch he had concealed in his jacket; he pressed the button before Sonic had time to react, the machine's pistons fired off, up and down. Energy was forming in the cannon, sonic spin dashed and slammed through the machine, shattering its base.

Eggman shouts," No, Sonic what have you done, the energy has built up but it has nowhere to lock on to, it can link to any universe!" Eggman dived underneath a nearby wall, Sonic followed, and hid behind one he was near, the machine exploded as the beam fired, the entire thing tilted and the beam went off course, above the main city.

Tails was in the city with Knuckles searching for the Chaos Emeralds which Eggman scattered, when a flash of energy is shot above them, creating a space time rift.

Fox studied the area of space around this planet, warnings of space time shifts were reported, so Fox and his team were called on the job. It was a slow day, Falco was sent to survey the particles in the air, and he wore a space suit to protect him, his two laser pistols at the first sight of trouble.

Everything was fine, the scan was working perfectly and there seemed to be no sign of trouble. Fox says," Hey Falco, come back in were done for today." Falco nodded and was headed back in, when suddenly a rift opens up, Falco is to close and is sucked in t it. Fox shouts," FALCO!" Space rift closes up and the energy gone.

Falco woke up after hitting solid ground from a crash in town square; when he opened his eyes he sees all of these people and animals looking at him. He instantly jumps up and pulls his blasters out, people back away. He says," Stand back; I'm an officer of the law!"

Knuckles and Tails see the commotion and head over to the circle; they see the bird guy pointing his gun around. Knuckles walked up and asks," Hey buddy, are you alright you seem a bit out of place?" The instant Knuckles touched him Falco pointed and blasted the laser, Knuckles flew back and a surge of electricity ran through his body. Tails walks up to the bird and asks," Is that a Laser Blaster 2.0?"

Falco lowers the gun and looks at him surprised, he asks," How do you know of tech like this?" Tails smiles and says proudly," I'm a super scientist I create blasters, but have been trying to create one just like that!" Falco holsters his gun and walks up to Knuckles, he helps him up and says," Sorry about that, I'm an officer apart of a special team; we help our galaxy defeat evil. I didn't know where I was so my officer training kicked in." Knuckles smiles and holds out his hand he says," Don't worry about it, I get blasted a lot by weapons like that, and it's no big!"

They shake hands, Falco says," My name is Falco, my captain is Fox McCloud. Pleased to meet you!" Knuckles says," My name is Knuckles the Echidna, but you can call me Knuckles. My friend here is Tails" "Hello Mr. Falco." Falco looks around and says," So do you know how I can get back to my universe?" Both Knuckles and Tails shake their heads, they don't know much about space rifts.

Falco nods and asks," Well is there some place I can sleep, or stay?" Knuckles says," Well I'm sure my friend Sonic and his team would be glad to have you let's go meet them!" The three move onwards through the city, explaining what things are, when they reach the base or house that Sonic and his friends live, they are greeted.

Amy says," Hello Knuckles and Tails, who is you friend?" Points at Falco, he walks over and says," My name is Falco; I came from a different realm due to. . . . . . Eggman was it?" Amy nods and says," Well hello Falco my name is Amy Rose!" Falco replies," And it is nice to meet you as well, now where is the one called Sonic, I heard he is one of the best fighters, I wish to spar with him and challenge my fighting abilities?"

Amy walks over to the window and says," He is out there; he is training in the yard as we speak." Falco nods and thanks her, then continues outside, for a sec Amy felt a spark but it faded, and she blew it off as nothing. Sonic saw the new guy come close and says," Hey how is it going, new guy!" Falco smiles and says," Thanks for the greetings, l my name is Falco, and you are Sonic, well I wish to challenge you."

Sonic looks at Falco and finally says," Ok, but don't say you weren't warned." The two stand ten feet apart, Sonic starts first; faster than Falco can see he charges at him, Falco is unaware of the speed and is hit back, Sonic runs forward hitting him over and over, Falco stands up Sonic charging at him. He puts his hand up and Sonic runs head first into a plasma shield, he is shocked by the shield and flies back.

Falco pulls out his twin blasters and rapidly fires on Sonic, when the bullets stop, Sonic is hurt but not down, he runs at him again hitting him in the leg, Falco falls over in pain, but looks at sonic, Sonic runs at him trying to finish him, but is met with a surprise kick in his face, Sonic flies back and hit's the ground, Falco walks up to Sonic and helps him up, he says," Hey you are one good fighter Sonic, with your speed I didn't think I was going to beat you or even hit you!" Sonic laughs and says," Ha that's nothing, did you see your shield that shocked the hell out of me!"

Both of them were laughing, but suddenly stop and fall backwards each unconscious, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and the others ran out to get them, they brang them inside, Amy was feeling strange now, she watched as the two fought and noticed Falco could hold off against Sonic, he was an incredible person, she was feeling different inside, she couldn't explain why.

Knuckles noticed and asked," Amy is everything all right, you seem tense?" Amy looked at Knuckles and said," I don't understand, I like Sonic but I feel something for the other now! What do I do?" Knuckles sat for a moment, Tails overheard and said," You like two people Amy, that seems like a problem, why don't you tell them I'm sure they will settle this!" Amy thought about what Tails said, but didn't want to. She ran out of the house crying trying to find out more.

Hours later Sonic and Falco woke up around the same time, Tails and Knuckles were there, even though it broke all since of meaning, they were going to tell Sonic and Falco. Falco awoke first and Sonic soon after, Knuckles was in front of them, Sonic said," What are you guys still doing here, usually you're in your lab, and your protecting the Master Emerald, what's up?" Knuckles looked at Sonic and said," We have something to tell you guys. Tails care to help out?" Tails shrugged and then said," Ok, you see Amy was here earlier and ran off, because she is confused about who she really likes?" Sonic says," So why are you telling me and Falco, shouldn't you figure out which one of you she likes?"

Falco shook his head and said," Wait you mean, she is confused about me and Sonic?" Knuckles and Tails nodded their heads. Sonic and Falco look at each other with worry on their face, and suddenly burst out laughing. Knuckles and Tails look dumbfounded, what was funny about this? Knuckles says," Why the hell are you guys laughing about this!" Sonic stops and says," Sorry it's just that, why would Amy leave me for Falco she doesn't know anything about him!" Falco is still laughing and he finally calms down and says," and besides, Amy and Sonic are a better couple, why she would like me is what is funny, I'm not really special, Sonic can run super fast."

Tail and Knuckles shrug and start laughing to. Falco says;" Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a walk, see you guys later." They wave him goodbye, unaware of what was to occur. Amy was in the town walking around the city, she was so confused about all of this. When she heard someone walk up to her, she turned and saw Falco standing there he said," Knuckles and Tails aren't good at keeping secrets are they?" Amy looked embarrassed, she says," So then you and Sonic know then right?" Falco nodded his head and said," afraid so, it's weird but Sonic didn't seem all that phased, I'm not sure but I think he called you something, I told him he was wrong and took off, if he did say it, I told him off!"

Amy looked at him, kindly and walked over, she said," It makes since that Sonic would make fun of me about it, he doesn't care for the bond we share." Falco smiled and said," He obviously doesn't know what he is missing, I know how to treat people, my team is based on trust, without that we really aren't a good team are we?" Amy shrugs and says," I guess not a good one."

Falco walked closer and said," So why is it that Sonic doesn't feel the same as you?" Amy was about to answer but was stopped when she was pulled and met his lips, she fell into a deep kiss and finally he pulled away, he smiled and walked away backwards leaving Amy confused and in a way happy.

Falco arrived at the base and grabbed his blaster and armor, Sonic walked over and asked," Where were you Falco?" Falco smiled and said," Just walking around, now I found myself a small place in the outskirts were I'll hide out, we will keep in touch though." Sonic waved goodbye and later told the rest he left, Amy walked back and when she reached the base, she walked right up to Sonic and said," Sonic, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Sonic looked at her with a confused look and said," What are you talking about Amy, about liking Falco we got over that." Amy cried out and said," No, that's not it, he kissed me, he walked up and kissed me." She was crying, Knuckles overhear and said," I guess he like her back Sonic!"

Sonic stared out the window, he glared into nothingness, he said," Amy stay here, don't leave this house for anything, I'll be back in an hour." Knuckles said laughing," All right, hey Sonic I want chicken!" Amy finally realized what they were talking about; she sat down and closed her eyes, waiting for this to play out!

Find out what happens between Falco and Sonic in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic VS Falco

Chapter 2: Sonic VS. Falco

Amy watched outside as Sonic took off for the outskirts of town, Knuckles was laughing really hard and said," I can't believe you would let him kiss you, that's funny!" Amy looked up at him and said," I didn't let him, I wanted to do it." Knuckles stopped and then laughed even harder," You wanted to, that is going to kill me Amy." He fell backwards laughing so hard. Amy didn't find this funny!

Sonic burst through the city heading his way to the outskirts of town, were Falco was holding up. Sonic made it to town square when he saw the shiny silver coat of Falco,, he turn tailed and sped back, unprepared at the time Falco was startled when Sonic stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Sonic good day isn't it?" Sonic glared at him and angrily said," Stuff it Falco, I know what happened between you and Amy, you kissed her. I'm going to get you for this!" Sonic spin dashed into Falco, sending him flying back and hitting a wall, Falco jumped out and blasted Sonic with his laser, Sonic is hit but takes off and punches Falco in the face, he is sent crashing through three cars and get up.

He jumps up and spins all the way up to the top of a building and waits for Sonic to come up, Sonic flies up like predicted, but is socked in the face and hurled into a vent cracking it. Sonic uses a power ring and slams into Falco hard sending him flying off and onto another roof crashing through the air conditioning unit, he rises up and shield himself from another spin dash; Sonic is flung back from the energy and is burned.

Falco jumps back from another attack and drives his foot down, Sonic grabs his foot this time and spin dashes while hoofing on, bashing Falco into the ground several times before releasing, flinging him off another building and crashing into the wall to the stairs, Falco falls to the ground while Sonic approaches the fallen warrior, Sonic starts spinning again rapidly increasing, when all of a sudden Falco pulls out a Chaos Emerald he found when he awoke, he later figured out how it worked and energy coursed through his body.

He flies towards Sonic and punched him causing Sonic to spiral into the air, Falco flies up using the energy and begins battling Sonic hand to hand, sonic punches and lands a quick blow to his face, Falco spit blood out of his mouth and punched Sonic in the stomach, blood rapidly ran down his face, he fell down a bit but pulled out two rings and smashed down on Falco' arm and the Emerald fell to the ground, all the energy he gathered drained and Sonic slammed his foot on his head, sending him plummeting, Sonic Spin dashes down and crashes into Falco' stomach.

He raised at the last second and floated above were Falco landed, Falco was bleeding badly now, his mouth was filling with blood, and it poured onto his once sparkling suit, his back had a hole on it an inch In diameter from crashing into the Emeralds with such force, Sonic walked up to Falco and ripped the jewel from his back, more blood rushed from the wound, he walked away leaving Falco to his fate.

When Sonic arrived, he was covered in blood, his and Falco', Knuckles smiled and said," So I see you taught that bird a lesson!" Sonic walked forward ignoring Knuckles he walked past Amy and walked up to Tails, he asks," Tails, did you tell him how to use this?" He drops the bloody, once green Chaos Emerald on Tails' desk. He looks at it astounded, he then asks," Wait did you kill him to get this Sonic?" Sonic smiled and said," Let's just say he won't be a bother to us anymore!"

Just then the door was blasted down in walked a fox, he said," You Hell hog, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Falco, the names Fox McCloud prepare to get your sorry ass kicked!" He ran like lighting and smashed Sonic into the ground, he pulled out his blaster and shot him in the head over and over until the clip ran out, he pulled out the second and shot all of them to, he grabs thee emerald and puts it in his belt.

Sonic rises out of the hold, holes were in his back bleeding, and is quills were all demolished he could barely stand, Fox quick dashed again and was on the other side, he walked off. Sonic took off after them; he wasn't going to get handled like that. He was right on them and ready for anything, or at least was until a laser blasted at him, sending him flying back, he spun by the ships and crashed into the front smashing the controls, the ship Fox was in crashed, Fox leapt out and prepared for battle

Sonic ran up to him and tried to punch him; Fox slid under him and kicked him underneath. Sonic fell down in pain but he got back up, he spin dashed into him and sent Fox flying into the ship, it caught on fire and exploded, Fox flew out and hit the ground.

The emerald was in his hand he summoned its energy and powered up, he used his super dash and crashed into him grabbing Sonics neck and crunching it; Sonic used the last of his strength and punched Fox as hard as he could in his lungs.

Fox bellows over and hits the ground trying to breath, same goes for Sonic, Sonic got up and kicked him as hard as he could in the same area, Fox was losing tons of oxygen and couldn't fill his lungs he tried breathing again, but Sonic slammed his heel as hard as he could into the back of Fox' lungs, he was now turning blue and dying, blood wasn't flowing, one more kick and he would be finished, Sonic bent his foot back and swung, only to be hit by a hammer

. Fox regained his breath and fell on his back breathing heavily. Sonic looked over and saw Amy she helped up Fox and she walked over to Sonic she said," You were going way out of control, he left you to live, you were going to suffocate him Sonic." Sonic snapped back into focus, he saw Fox still struggling to breath, suddenly he fell over his breathing slowing down, he was slowly but most likely dying.

Amy ran over and was rubbing his neck trying to help, the air flow was soon flowing in his lungs again and he was breathing again, he lay there tired and out of breath he finally caught his breath and stood up, he walked over to the second ship and walked inside he tumbled to the ground and others walked over to help. Inside they saw four tubes three empty, now two. One had Fox and the other had Falco.

This was a surprise to both Amy and Sonic, when his eyes opened them both backed away even though they were outside, when his eyes laid on his commander. When he saw the state of his leader the glass he was in cracked, some of the members tried to repair it but Falco punched the glass, it cracked more, one last hit and the glass shattered.

He stepped out for one second and was gone he used the dash twice and was in front of Sonic, he pulled out his blaster and stepped on Sonics stomach holding him down, the emerald his leader had was at his foot, he picked it up and put it at the back of the gun, energy filled the barrel of the gun, he held it right up to his head, Fox was awake again and shouted," Falco come on let it go, I'm fine now you don't have to do this!"

Falco wasn't even listening as soon as the blaster clicked he held it right up to Sonics head and said," See you round hedgehog." His finger reached for the trigger, he pulled it. The gun exploded and Falco went flying back he busted through the hull of the ship, the Emerald bashed right into his chest.

He fell to the floor blood leaking all over the place, Fox shouted," Get him in the chamber and get that thing out of his chest!" All of the men ran to get the third healing chamber ready and placed him in it. If he wants to make it, he will have to choose to do so himself Amy was in pain, Sonic and Falco could both easily lose their lives, she had to do something but what?

Will Falco make it, or will all of his wounds finally kill him?


	3. Chapter 3: Deviant Doctor

Chapter 3: Deviant Doctor

Falco is in hibernation chamber in the small cruiser, Sonic boarded a while ago making sure that je and Fox didn't die, he lost control earlier and wasn't about to make the same mistake with anyone else! Sonic looked at the chambers and then at the front of the ship.

He walked over and asks," Hey how long will they be out for?" The man driving looks at him hen back at the controls he says," About an hour or so, their wounds need to heal up, it take a while." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and walked back to where Amy was standing he says," Hey Amy, sorry about overreacting to that situation, I guess I messed up didn't I?" He gave a little smile and sat down.

Amy sat down and replies," It wasn't your fault, Maybe if I had been there, no one would have gotten hurt, it would be easier if I left you guys alone for once." She tilted her head down, Sonic looked down he said," Amy don't worry will get through th-"He was cut off when the roof caved in, floating down, one of Eggman's many robots shot the rubes and supports around Falco' containment chamber, Sonic couldn't move because he was sliding back in forth, the robot took off, Falco was no longer there.

The ship crashed into the ground pretty hard but managed to subdue the impact, and didn't explode in a fiery hell storm of metal, Fox was finally able to wake up and stepped out of the tube, at first he thought he was dreaming but noticed that Sonic and Amy were looking around he walked over and said," What the hell happened here?" Sonic turned realizing Fox woke up and said," Falco was snatched by one of Eggman's robots, we are trying to see where they went, but unfortunately I can't seem to find him."

Fox shook his head, but then asked," Wait; does he still have his belt?" Sonic thought for a little bit and finally said," Yes, I believe he still was, why?" Fox smiled and said," The belt has a tracking device in case one of us needs back up, let's see where he is." He goes into the ship and comes out with a small tracker, he said," This is Falco' tracker, we each have one in the ship so we can find each other!"

He pushed a small button and the screen began flashing, after a minute or so the screen had a blinking light that was where he was, from the area map Sonic concluded Eggman built a base around the sea. Fox started up the engine, it didn't start t first but with a couple more tries it finally screamed to life, the ship took off leaving the impacted ground.

Falco opened his eyes, it has been thirty minutes since his capture, he looked around and noticed this wasn't the ship that he had originally been in, he went to scratch his head and notice his arm was robotic, he looked up and saw a pudgy man sitting in a chair across from him, he asked," Where am I, Who are you?"

The man smiled and held up his thumb pointing at himself he said," I am the incredible doctor Eggman, soon to be ruler of this world, and you must be the one sent from the other realm correct?" Falco nodded his head and asked," What have you done to me doctor?" The doctor walked closer and said," I have saved your life, the chamber you where in wasn't going to heal you in time, there was only one way to save you, I had to create some replacement parts and create a metalized back bone for you."

Falco looked over at a mirror and saw that the doctor was telling the truth, his eyes were now a screen like thing, his arm was now metal. His chest had armor around it, with an energy pack in it, and his spine could bend but was indeed made of metal, he looked at the doctor and said," How did you do all of this in less than an hour?" Eggman smiled and said simply," When it comes to robotics, I'm the vet best there is!"

Falco shook his head and then said," What can I do with this suit, I want revenge on that hedgehog, I was with Amy and he didn't like it." Eggman smiled more evilly this time and said," Don't worry about that, you are much more quicker and the shield you use is now commanded by your brain waves, so you just have to think it, and you create the shield, I want you to defeat Sonic Falco."

Falco smiled and said," As soon as he is out of the way, no one can stop me from my plan." Eggman turned around in his chair and said," Your blasters will no longer help you, so I have built you with the Laser Blaster 5.0." He laughs aloud while Falco stares at him and says," How did you build it, we don't even have that yet?" Eggman said," You do now, and I'd be surprised if Sonic didn't want to defeat you if you hurt one of his friends first!"

Falco shook his head and said," No, I can't do that they didn't cause this, Sonic did if this gun is going to be used, it is going against him." Eggman nodded and went to his computer he said," Go outside they will be waiting to see the new you!" Falco nodded back and took off into the air; guess the Doctor also gave him jet boots. Falco burst through the door leading outside and floated to the top, waiting for his rival's arrival.

Sonic was talking to Fox, he asked," What do you think the possibility that Falco hates me enough to listen to Eggman?" Fox tilted his head and said," It depends on what he wants right now, and what the doctor has done to persuade him." Sonic nodded and said," It can't be anything good." Sonic was staring out of the front of the plane, when the ship was hit and fell out of the sky.

Sonic jumped out with Amy, Fox and his team jumped out with jet packs on to fly down to the ground, Sonic looked to his left and to his surprise it was Falco. But he wasn't them same, he has metal parts on where his arm was, and even his eyes were gone. Fox couldn't believe it; the doctor took Falco to make him into a living freak.

Sonic saw Falco lift his hand and a beam fired out of it, Sonic jumped out of the way barely dodging the oncoming attack, he used his spin dash and dashed at him, Falco lifted his head and the shield came on, like the doctor said use his mind, Sonic ran head first into it his entire body was paralyzed from the attack. Falco pulled out his blaster aimed and fired, a huge beam burst from the cannon, sending Sonic plummeting to the ground with a hard impact.

Sonic could feel a jagged rock slam though his left shoulder, his entire arm was pulsating from the pain as the blood was gushing out from the wound, Sonic looked up and saw that Falco was charging head first at him, Sonic pulled himself up and spin dashed again, even though it hurt like hell he wasn't giving up, he slammed into Falco sending him flying into the mountain.

Sonic rushed in and saw that was Eggman's base only to be grabbed by the robotic hand of Falco, Sonic was flung across the room smashing into the wall of a nearby machine in it he saw the remaining six emeralds he pulled out the one he had with him and the emeralds spun around him in a frenzy, he turned gold and his wound healed, as fast as he could go Sonic rushed at Falco sending him flying across the room smashing through the wall.

While in the air Sonic went at his most top speed in spin dash and rammed into Falco' stomach, he crashed into the ground and stepped off of Falco who was now bleeding badly from a hole in his stomach, Sonic turned back to normal and walked away looking quite proud until a beam shot through his stomach and went right through, he fell over the blood in his body trying to escape from the hole that was in his stomach only to find that it was burned shut.

Sonic looked behind him and saw what happened, earlier the beam that hit him was from the 2.0 blaster but the one in his hand was the new blaster, and one bullet was missing, the one that busted through his body, both of these two were tired and hurt badly. Fox and the others rushed in to help them, only to be stopped by a man in a flying ship, it picked up Falco and took off leaving Sonic there.

Fox grabbed Sonic and put him in the healing chamber, Amy walked up and said," Why would Falco do this?" She was holding back her tears she looked away, Fox said," Don't worry that wasn't Falco, it was a cybernetic clone only linked to Falco' brain waves, he is just fine we just have to find him in that ship of Eggman's , me and you will go on a secret mission to find him we will start right now." Amy shook her head and followed Fox, they entered the ship and told the others to leave and watch Sonic. Amy and Fox took off in the ship and headed after Eggman and his friend.

Eggman put Falco in a special healing chamber that would heal him faster, he left the room and walked to another down the hall, Falco was in this room not robotized he was in cryogenic sleep, Eggman looked at him and said," Only a matter of time before I take your mind and should and put it in the other body, I just have to wait until your strong enough!" He left the room with a smile on his face.

Amy and Fox rammed into the ship as hard as they could, making a large hole in it they got out of Fox's ship and entered Eggman's, they found tons of corridors leading into room and even the engine rooms, they ran through the long corridors and found the robot Falco so that must mean that the real one was around, they spent half an hour before Amy found him, she didn't call Fox but walked over and released him from his containment.

Falco fell to the floor as the world slowly came back to his vision, he saw Amy staring at him he looked around and saw a mirror and notice he wasn't all metal he felt relieved and said," What happened I remember fighting Sonic but I was hit and dying and I blasted him?" Amy smiled and said," That wasn't you, we don't know what Eggman is planning but it he will use you to get it, we have to go."

Falco looked down and said," I was a jerk wasn't I?" She looks at him and said," No, you just were fighting for me first, and then your captain, you were doing things right just not the right way." She smiles at him he smiles back and says," Sorry about kissing you, I'm sure that's why he was after me." She looks at him and replies," I kind of wanted you to." She smiles he looks up to say something but is stopped by her when she leans in and kisses him, after it she leans away and they start to leave when Fox is standing leaning against the door and says," well that was unexpected."

He laughs at Falco and Amy and walks out, they rush to the door but he is taking off down the corridor and is in the ship, they follow and leave the ship trying to get away before Eggman knows, to their relief he had no knowledge of their arrival, his robots were in repair and he hadn't checked his monitor so they escaped unseen.

When they arrived back where they left Sonic, Sonic had healed and was waiting for them, when Amy and Falco walked out Sonic walked over and said," Sorry about over reacting yesterday Falco." Falco shook his head and said," No it was my fault for attacking you afterwards, so I'm sorry." They all enter the ship waiting to see what was to come next when Eggman found out his project was gone.

What will Eggman do now that he no longer holds control over Falco, but wait Sonic never gathered the emeralds when they left oh no what will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out.


	4. Chapter 4: EGGSTERMINATOR

Chapter 4: EGGSTERMINATOR

Fox and his team follow Sonic back to his hideout to figure out a plan for the doctor who was clearly planning something big. Back at the house they were trying to plan.

Sonic was looking out the window and said," Dang it all, what is Eggman planning? He clearly wanted something from you Falco but what?" Falco shook his head clueless to what the doctor wanted, he replied," Sonic maybe he was using me for his next plan and doesn't have one yet?"

Shadow flew in on his hover shoes back in forth, board out of his mind he said," Maybe the doctor is smarter then you and your just wasting your time Sonic? Besides we'll find out in about an hour what his next plan is, he doesn't stay quiet for long you know that!"

Sonic was angry now, Shadow didn't help he makes things worse, he said," Shadow you weren't much help, you didn't even try to stop Eggman or anyone for that matter!" Shadow ran right up to him and said," Oh yah, well why don't we take this outside." Sonic replies," okay let's go!" Sonic and Shadow turn to run outside, but are met by a stun blast; both of them fall over and hit the ground.

Falco walked up and said," Would you two please quit this feud, we need to work together not fight each other." Shadow and Sonic turn and glare at each other look away, and then Sonic says," Fine we will work together to stop Eggman, then we go back." Shadow nods his head and says," Agreed!"

Fox burst through the door and says," Eggman is above the city, he is communicating through all servers and he is pissed off!" Sonic turns the T.V. on and sure enough Eggman s speaking. Shouting angrily Eggman says," You stole my project from me you pesky hedgehog, but I know more than you do about this whole situation."

Sonic was irritated from Eggman already, he continues," If you want to know the whole truth you will meet me on emerald tower, you better be there or else this city will be destroyed!" Sonic shook his head but with a twirl of his foot took off out the door and was headed for the tower.

Eggman waited with a large smile on his face, he would crush Sonic along with this town in a matter of time. Sonic ran up the side of the building and was with Eggman, he said," What did you call me here for, is this just a trap to defeat me?" Eggman just smiled.

He said laughing," When I took Falco, I took a look at all of his memories and found something very interesting about Amy and Falco." Sonic shook his head and said," That doesn't matter anymore it was accidental nothing but that, or at least it didn't mean anything." Eggman gave the widest grin Sonic ever saw him pull.

He said," Then they duped you Sonic, this is exactly what happened, Falco walked up to Amy who was crying, he said you called her something dreadfully awful and she replied, you usually make fun of hr and don't care for what you two have, Falco kissed her after getting her warmed up to her, she wanted him to and he wanted to. You were left out Sonic she didn't think about you until it was over so how does this feel?"

Sonic actually felt terrible, Eggman wasn't lying to him this time. His voice didn't have deception in it, it was sincere how could Amy and Falco lie to them like this? Eggman loved this, his enemy was falling without a robot to break him or fight him at all!

Eggman continued," Sonic I have a tape that shows them kissing on my ship as well, I think Fox stopped them though and was going to tell you but they were able to keep him from telling." Sonic was even more confused, Fox was going to tell him but they stopped him. Sonic stumbled and fell off of the roof, he tumbled and hit the ground, and he was out straight away.

Shadow and the rest were there, they saw him fall off and hit the ground. They ran up without hesitation, when they reached the top of the building, Eggman was floating there looking at them. He says," Well if it isn't his little friends, Amy Falco nice job without you I wouldn't have been able to crush him like this."

Amy and Falco look at each other but remember why they are here. Shadow looks up and says," What really happened here, where is the robot that beat him!" Eggman smiled and said," It wasn't a robot that beat him, but I have one for you!"

He hits a button on his chair and hinges moved from underneath him, a robot came out and Eggman flew up into his ship, as he gathered height, he said," This one uses Chaos to control it, no human required!" The robot turned on and it jumped up and spun kicked Shadow slamming him into the wall.

Shadow jumped out and held his arm, it was clearly hurt. Amy ran up and repeatedly hit it with her hammer, and it seemed to be useless. It whirled around and slammed her with its hand, a large claw slammed her down, Falco jumped and shot at its hand, and the robot actually lost a finger due to it.

Amy was free and she thanked him. Knuckles was punching its stomach making as many dents as he possibly could. The robot slammed its foot into his head, Knuckles fell down and was slowly rising, Shadow spin dashed the robot and pushed him off the building, and it towered down and slammed into the ground.

The robot had trouble lifting itself, Shadow and Knuckles teamed up and jumped off spinning rapidly and slammed into it's already wounded arm, Oil was spilling all over the place and was spreading quickly, Shadow and Knuckles avoided the oil and were on the building.

The robot activated three of the Chaos Emeralds, one sec it was there the other it was gone, Knuckles and Shadow flew up and crashed on the roof, the robot flew up and started firing its laser blaster, Tails flew and grabbed them hiding them behind a large brick wall. The robot said," _**Release the two stupid ones or die, EGGSTERMINATOR commands it!**_"

Tails was shocked by it voice but wasn't out of commission, Shadow stood up and popped his neck, he said," Good thing this thing has a name, I know what to put on his tomb stone when he is destroyed." Knuckles nodded and said," Let's get this fool." Knuckles and Shadow took off after him; EGGSTERMINATOR shot all of his weaponry destroying everything trying to hit anyone.

Falco and fox were shooting from behind taking out some of the guns on his shoulders, Shadow was attacking his leg, Knuckles was attacking his head and causing serious damage, EGGSTERMINATOR activated six of the emeralds, energy ran through his circuits it was shining now he took off and smashed Shadow into the ground, it pointed the gun down and tried to fire, but as soon as it did, Falco jumped in the way and activated his shield, causing the bullets to reflect, the robot's arm was torn apart by the bullets he backed up and oil was oozing everywhere he tumbled back and fell.

Shadow and Knuckles grabbed Amy's hammer and jumped off spinning rapidly and crashed through the robots brain, the robot exploded sending oil everywhere. Knuckles and Shadow flew up and were with the others emeralds with them.

Shadow went down with the others, and they were going to get Sonic but he was gone, must have taken off on the battle not realizing the robot was there, they went to the house not sure where to look for him. Amy and Falco had a pretty good idea where he was, he was probably at the square.

Amy and Falco took off to the square they were going to look for Sonic, but were unaware of a figure following them in the shadows. Amy and Falco rounded the corner and were at the square, like they thought Sonic was there sitting in the rain by himself.

Amy ran up, Falco following behind. She said," Sonic where were, me and the others were worried about you." He looked away and said," Are you sure you weren't kissing your boyfriend!" Falco was behind them and questioned," What are you talking about, we already apologized for that?"

Sonic glared at him and said," Please this was probably what you wanted anyway, so jut get out of here both of you." They were both taken back b that but stayed strong, he continued," Sonic I promised whatever Eggman said was not true, we had a kiss and we were done." Sonic said with a smile," Really? Well from Eggman's security camera showed, you seemed to be doing a good job before Fox tried to stop you, but you stopped him from telling right?"

Falco was really confused by some of what Sonic said, he replied," What how do you know that Fox would have told you?" Sonic dropped his smile and said," Unlike you he isn't a liar, I was talking with him about your team and you are honest people. You don't seem that truth full Falco."

Sonic spun rapidly and zoomed off into the city and was gone, what has got Sonic raffled up? Amy and Falco return to the hideout and try to explain the situation, when they are done Knuckles says," WOW you guys kissed on Eggman's ship you guys are hitting it off aren't you?"

Amy glares at him but remains quiet. Tails shook his head and said," Honestly why would you do that to sonic after he already was in a frenzy the first time?" Falco replies," Well we thought he was only upset not totally crazy from it!" Tails wasn't getting the point but shrugged and accepted it.

Shadow was now irritated, he said," If I may return your attention, we still have to worry about Eggman and whatever he is planning on now that Sonic is upset, he might do anything to get revenge you guys!" All of the others seemed to know exactly what he meant by that, but there was nothing they could do right then.

How will Sonic react to this, what is Eggman's next plan, will the others be able to beat Eggman without Sonic like before or will he be too much, read the next chapter to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic and the doctor

Chapter 5: Sonic and the doctor

Sonic sat on top of the Emerald Tower, the rain was pouring now. It started raining an hour ago and it was just getting worse, Shadow ran by a couple times trying to get supplies as quickly as possible. Sonic watched as the city moved forward, but the fire the drove him was dying out now.

Eggman walked behind Sonic and said," Sonic why don't you drop this, I'll tell you I lied and you can go on with your life?" A smiled was etched across his face, he was torturing the hedgehog. Sonic looked up at the sky and said," Life won't go on until the bird is gone, if you can help me with that, then will have a one on one battle with the robot you have built for me, I'll grab the emeralds and fight your robot even if it has all seven!"

Eggman smiled excitedly and said," It's a deal Sonic, you will be in quite a shock when you lose to my newest robot!" Eggman walked over to his machine and said," By this time tomorrow the feathered one will be gone from this world, dead or alive." Sonic smiled and took off down the building waiting in anticipation.

Falco was with Amy in the living room, Tails left to build something to help Knuckles, Knuckles left to go for a walk through the rain. Shadow was sleeping in the room farthest from them, Amy said," Wow all of this was caused because of us?"

Falco shook his head and said," No, it wasn't our fault this is happening, it is Eggman's fault he was the one who created this mess, not us." Amy nodded in agreement but couldn't help feel guilty. Falco was reading a book that was called: The Lone Bird. I guess it was a book on birds.

Amy was twirling her hair concerned for more than one reason but the top one, where was Sonic? Falco closed the book and got off of the couch heading towards the door, Amy got up and headed over she asked," Where are you going?" Falco smiled and said," Nowhere just going to have a breather."

Amy didn't believe him but wasn't going to argue with him about it, after he left Amy walked in the room and whacked Shadow in the head with her hammer, Shadow grumbled and stood up he said," What the hell was that for!" Amy replied forcefully," You need to leave, Falco left and I need you to go after him and see what he is doing." Shadow rolled his eyes but was out the door the next minute.

Falco was running to a garage west of the house, he walked in and Fox was there. Fox waved at him to approach, Falco was eager to see the new plane. Shadow snuck into the building and was spying on him, Falco walked up to the covered up ship and Fox nodded in approval to take it off.

Falco removed the covers to reveal a new space craft, the Falco 1. Falco nodded his head and said," Wow its amazing Fox, this is my ship?" Fox nodded and said," I figured it's about time you get your ship." Shadow slipped and ran into the barrels nearby, Fox and Falco took out there blasters and ran over, when they got over they saw Shadow there.

Fox put his gun away and helped him up, Falco said," Why are you hear Shadow?" Shadow wasn't prepared to get caught and wasn't ready for a response he said," Amy bonked me on the head and told me to follow you." Falco thought to himself," He isn't good keeping secrets is he."

Fox and Falco helped him up and walked back to the house, Amy opened the door and saw them she said," What happened to Shadow?" Fox smiled and said," He slipped and fell." Shadow got up ashamed and said," They know you sent me Amy." Amy looked at them and said," Sorry I just wanted to know what was happening,"

Fox said," I was showing Falco his new ship we built him." Amy looked at Falco and said," So you weren't off with someone else?" Falco smiled and said," No I wouldn't do that to you, it was just to see my plane nothing else." Amy was relieved to hear this and went back to sit down with him.

Eggman was on a role, he tricked Sonic into teaming up with him and he would take down two groups in one blow! He said to no one in particular," As soon as DEVASTATOR is complete those heroes won't stand a chance against me and my Eggman empire." He was looking out a window in front of him was a giant robot, on its head were seven slots for the emeralds, now he needed the emeralds and it would be complete.

Sonic ran through the city on his way to the house, he would pop in and take the emeralds, about now everyone would be asleep and he would be able to get them easily, as soon as he was at the door he slowly opened it to make his presence unknown, when he looked over what he saw horrified him, once again the two were in a long kiss. He was boiling inside but calmed down enough to snatch the emeralds he closed the door and was off.

Amy and Falco were now talking and soon fell asleep on the couch, Shadow woke up in the middle of the night and got up, he walked into the living room and saw the two sleeping there, and he could tell by the way they were, they liked each other. He turned around and walked to the door and opened it, he reached behind him to grab an emerald, but there was none.

He turned around and saw the emeralds were no longer there, a long yell of anger ran through the house waking everyone up, Knuckles and Tails ran out of the room were the beds all were and Amy and Falco got up off the couch. Fox walked out of Sonics room, they approached the angry Shadow.

He said with fury," Some rotten bastard stole the Chaos Emeralds, we are not sleeping until they are retrieved, we will go after Eggman since he is the thief most of the time, anyone got a problem with that, then you can go to hell for all I care, now let's go!" At once the others were out the door with Shadow trying to find Eggman.

Eggman was in his base when Sonic ran up with the emeralds, without thinking twice Sonic through them to him and waited for him to continue. Eggman smiled and walked over to a platform, he went to the top of the robot and activated it by pushing the emeralds into the slots, and a force field covered them with plasma energy.

Sonic walked up to Eggman and asked," When are you going to get Falco?" Eggman turned around and said while sitting in the seat on the robots head," there has been a change of plans, instead of wiping out just Falco; I'll wipe all of you out at the same time!" A shield came up and protected Eggman; Sonic is tossed off and hits the ground.

Shadow is at the outskirts of town and had found a giant metal dome, where Eggman should be. Falco and Fox were in their jets as was Tails, Knuckles was on the front Amy was with Shadow. Fox, Falco and Tails fired at the dome creating a huge hole.

When they enter what they see is a shock to all of them, standing there is a giant robot emitting with pure chaos energy, Sonic is attacking it to no avail, and the fight has begun. Shadow follows Sonic and attacks the legs of the robot while Knuckles attacks its chest.

The robot swings its legs and hits both Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles punches a hole through its armor, but thousands of tough metal wires block him, he is smacked off by a hand and hits into the ground, Tails and the two fighter jet things shoot plasma missiles, scorching the robots chest.

The robot swings its hand and swipes at the planes, which void the attack while Sonic and Shadow team attack the legs, which actually starts to fracture the robots leg armor, Knuckles rapidly punches the other leg creating the same effect, both of the attackers are flung off, Shadow spin dashes the head only to be zapped.

Tails fires tons of plasma missiles at the arm of the robot, it opens up turrets and fires at them trying to avoid as much as possible, Sonic whirls around and breaks through the first leg which falls apart and collapses, Knuckles and Shadow take down its second leg, it fall down.

The team all high five, but the celebration is ended shortly when the robot's legs reattach and are slowly fixing themselves, they aren't perfect but they can stand, the robot picks itself up and fires its weaponry, Falco fires his plasma missiles at its eyes.

At contact the robot is blinded, Eggman takes control now and operates all functions and fires at Tails, hitting the wings and front, Tails is hit with a barrage of bullets and he crashes into the robots leg, he jumps out before impact and lies on the ground, the robots leg is taken off along with some mechanical bits inside.

Like before it's leg reattaches itself, Eggman hits the missile button and fires missiles, the missile shoot Is shot by plasma missiles and taken down, but a couple manage to do some damage to Fox's plane, Falco swerves around and fires his guns at the robot. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles spin rapidly and slice through the robots arm, and it falls off, Falco shoots a missile into the port and blows up some of the inside, Eggman is flung out of his seat, he gets back in and starts firing again.

The arm reattaches but looks more loose, no matter what they do, they can't take it down, suddenly Eggman shouts over the monitor," You can't take down DEVASTATOR because he has a powerful magnet in it, only connected to the other pieces so it can always reconnect itself, your efforts are useless!" Everyone is shocked by that but still try to take it down, Amy attacks with her hammer denting the legs and causing severe damage to circuits, Sonic and Shadow use spin dash on the chest taking away the wiring until they are stopped by a large reactor, Eggman's face drops from happy to upset, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy all try to take it down by themselves.

Fox and Falco shoot at it from far away trying to help, but nothing seemed too help, Eggman is laughing at their stupidity. Sonic figures it would take a large explosion to take it out, Fox says," But the only things large powerful enough are the plasma bombs, but I ran out and Tails had some but his ship blew up." Falco says," Wait I have one Bomb and one missile left, will that work?"

Fox thinks about this and says," Yah I think so, do it quick!" Eggman shouts," No you don't!" Eggman fires his last ammo at Falco, most of them miss but just as they think he is in the clear, a bullet crashes through the window bounces off the wall and hits the bomb and missile control switch, shutting down the operation to lower the weapons. The ship is sparking and one of the engines was smoking, Falco thinks to himself," Darn it, how will we use the bomb now?"

suddenly Falco steadies the ship at the robot and says," You guys I need you to take his arms down now!" The four go to work and soon dispose of his arms. Fox says," What are you planning Falco?" Falco smiles and says," I'm going to ram the plane into it." Fox shouts," Don't do that just use them!" Falco says," It's the only way to stop him, the weapon system is down, and so is the seat launcher looks like I'm going down with the ship!"

nears the robot and Eggman shots," No, you can't do this; I have worked too hard, stop now!" Falco closes his eyes and pushes the ship forward, he lets out a smile and says," Bet you thought I would kill myself didn't you?" Everyone says," What?" Falco swerves the ship up wards at the last minute and the hatch opens up, the bomb flies out and smashes into the robots engine.

Falco turns around and says," Five… Four…. Three….. Two… One…." At that the bomb sets off in the engine, igniting the entire robot, the emeralds fly out of the explosion, Eggman flies out of it on a machine and says," I'll get you whether you a fox, bird or a hedgehog!" Falco lands his plane next to the group and hops out, the others run up and say," What happened up there, you were playing dead."

Falco smiled and said," It is a trick to make it look like no one can do anything, luckily I could open the hatch still or that would have been my fate." Once they were clear with the situation they left to Sonics house, there Tails opened a portal to there world and said," Okay Fox and your team, this is your portal home." Fox thanked him and jumped in saying goodbye to his friends, the team all left the same way.

Falco walked up to it and turned around, he said goodbye to everyone, Amy ran up and said," Can you ever visit again?" Falco smiled and said," Depends can Tails open a portal again." Amy smiled and said," So we will see each other again, good." They both leaned forward and kissed; afterwards Falco turned around and jumped in. The portal closed and the team went back in to the house, waiting for the next time Eggman striked, but for now they would rest easy, as would Fox and his team until danger threatened.

This is the end, there may or may not be a sequel. If there is a sequel it will be called Devil Bird.


End file.
